everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Maureen Merlin
Maureen is a 2015/2017-introduced and all-around character. She appears villainous, and the people of Camelot had feared that she would be, though Mar is only an antihero at best. Knowing full well that her kingdom wants nothing to do with her, Maureen aligned as a Rebel. She's only in Ever After High to learn higher magic. She doesn't really have a surname and the "Merlin" name is an honorific. Character Backstory For reasons unknown, the great people of Camelot kept Mar in a tower like a damsel in distress. This was done in fear of her growing powers, and that someday she would not fight for them. People's fear of her also stemmed from the fact that Maureen is part succubus, and in extension also part incubus. Maureen was born with dark hair, gradually whiting out as she grew with her powers. People were scared of her powers, and eventually Maureen decided to just let them. Similarly, her eyes were blue when they were born, but were tinted out with red gradually. These are all results of her succubi parentage. She was imprisoned in her tower at around age six, and was only released at 14 in preparation for her departure to Ever After. She had a four-poster bed and the same seven magical tomes to read repeatedly. The same food every meal of the day, and the only way she knew day and night was through a tiny head-sized window behind the bookshelf. Maureen, thanks to her father's guidance, has long since forgiven the people of Camelot. That doesn't mean she likes them. And that doesn't mean she'll ever help them when they ask. 'Personality' Maureen is generally a mysterious, wise-cracking and highly intelligent witch. She nearly almost always has a scary smile on her face and is unfazed by most happenings. Beneath this, she is a girl who loves learning and a pursuit for knowledge. Due to her troubled history, Mar developed a cynical and resentful personality. She views people, more specifically the people of Camelot, as flawed and small-minded. She is prideful, and likes to think of herself as "better" than most. She is also basically "do no harm but take no shit." Though she appears uncaring, Mar is sympathetic towards people and even forgiving, proving that she can be fearless and protective of those she cares about. Maureen is also very wide-eyed about the new things in the world, and is shown to have a passion for learning. Being locked in a tower for most of her life, there are foods she's never tasted, music she's never heard and so much more. She has also proven to be very wise, mentored by her father of course. Maureen is capable of giving brilliant advice whether people ask for it or not, and she never relies if magic too often. At best, Maureen tries to counter her problems by thinking about them first. To her, magic is a tool that makes things easier. 'Appearance' Maureen was born with shiny dark hair and blue eyes that slowly faded and tinted into their current shades of silver and purple. Her pale complexion is due to the lack of sunlight she received throughout her entire childhood. Fairy Tale - Arthurian Legends 'How the Story Goes' Arthurian Legend View on Destiny Maureen doesn't hate her destiny. In fact, she thinks it's cool. She also thinks that if Camelot was going to lock her up in a tower her whole life, then maybe they don't want her help. Relationships 'Family' She is descended from an incubus, who was the father of her father. Her father is Merlin. Maureen had only ever heard his voice, either through a barred metal door or distant memories. Maureen is very reassured that he loves her, as he had told her every evening after reading an excerpt from another magical book. He calls her Marimar. Maureen's mother is a succubus. Merlin hadn't known at the time, and as soon as he found out, he had Maureen baptized. That didn't stop the people of Camelot from wanting to lock her in a tower though. Little is known of Maureen's mother, other than the fact that she is a succubus. 'Friends' Maureen isn't very fond of interacting with people because she's very sure they're all afraid of her. The Arthurian Legends Maureen was dragged into the group by her roommate and also by Meredith Le Fay. Mar doesn't enjoy being among them for too long, because they're all from Camelot. Meredith Le Fay Morgan Le Fay and Merlin have always had the complicated end of relationships. That didn't end with their children. Meredith and Maureen are near inseparable. Like their parents, they argue and fight for the smallest of things. But they patch it up quickly and they're back to normal. Their relationship is perceptually platonic, but I'm pretty sure Maureen relies of Meredith for her daily dose of all kinds of social interaction. (Ranging from like, dislike, to like-like ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).) Charles "Rogue" Radnor Rogue is literally Maureen's only childhood friend. Given the relation of the destiny of Merlin and the Red Dragon, it explains why these two are close. Rogue frequented visits to Maureen in her room in the tower, thus him being one of the three only people in the world who Maureen has any kind of attachment to. They're both very antisocial, but bond over how most people don't like either of them. It's very "well, everyone hates me, but everyone hates you too." 'Pet' It's a weird reptilian creature that no one knows what it is anymore. Maureen has been known to try out some harmless spells on it with varying results. It meows though. People are very sure of that. 'Romance' Maureen is a ladies' woman though is canonically bisexual. Like her father, she always thinks to flirt with every pretty girl she sees. (Then she remembers that people hate her, then it's back to square one.) She and Meredith Le Fay have a complicated friends with benefits type of relationship. Maureen has never been very close with a lot of people, so she isn't sure what she feels about Meredith. Quotes Notes *The name Maureen has different meaning in different languages, all of which apply to Mar. **In the American terms of the name, Maureen means great'.'' **It means '''dark in Latin. **In Irish, which is the best thing to reference here considering the story, Maureen means bitter. *The name Marlene means from the tower in Hebrew. It is a name Maureen gave to herself. Gallery Marlene Merlin Design Comm.png|Maureen by Jade-the-Tiger Marlene Merlin Design Comm.jpg Category:Amazamazing Category:Zam's OCs Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Arthurian Legend